A Glimmering Evening
by Edwards1trulove
Summary: When I first saw hm through the translusent window...I was his at first sight... R. THIS IS REAL, OK? STP TELIN ME AM ON CRAK, OK?


TEH BEST TWILIGHT FANFIC

so i had a dream lst night were i was with edward and we were walkin in a park an we had sum sex an i stabed bellas baby pouch witch maed me hapy cuz i hate bella so we had mor sex an den edward whisperd things into my ear whihc i couldnt hear den i woke up. hers the story, k? i hope u enjoy i put alot of work into this. im serious.

* * *

onc upon a night it was a dark and snow night wen i came to forks, wa. me and my parents wer moving into a new house were it was nice but creepy cuz ther were all thes old peeps live an it was made of glass. wen we got there i was helpin parents move things into the house when i saw this guy more liek a boy standin across teh street. he wuz cute an had a nice body but he was pale 4 sum reason, i mean i never see anyon like him befor bt he wuz hot so it was ok. i wave at him but he not waev bak he just walk into the house he lived in which wuz across from ours. dat night webn i went to sleep i saw him starin out his window at me, cuz our windowz face the same direction an i stared back cuz i thought he wus hot.

i colnt help but thiking how romntic tat wus. i wish i new his nam eso i coud writ it down an prias it. liek god i want him sobad it hurts. hes so hot and prfct i wish he wus min. i wondr if he has a gilfiend an id he dos i will kell her! becaus ony i desrv such a prfct boyfrien!

when i look up, he was gon! my parts dwn ther felt funy liek weird an i wantd to toch it bu if i do god will totly be mad at me! but it is so wet and stiky dwn ther an so warm..so i went to slep aftr i laed ther an thogt abot tochin me slf but dint bcaus i new tat s so wrong! i can jus toch my self for stopid reasons! tat makes god angry! and i now itd make that boy angy to! so i just slpt...

den next morning i woke up and looked out my windw agan an he was outside, so i get up and taek a shower, wash mai wet spot and den i get redy in the best clothes i owned so i culd empres the boy i saw across teh stret. so i wlk downstars and my parens ask were i wus goin so i say 'LOL none of ur business, k? i ned friends' and den i wlk outsid too try and find teh boy i saw in mai window. i didnt see him at frst but then i saw a guy who wus kinda ugly his name was jaecob an he wuz russian but also relly fury. we waited all dey for the hot boy but i didn see him until the night wen jaecob left.

i wlked over to him an he said his nme was edward an i told him mien wasnt bella. so we wlked over into a forsest an we talked about jaecob an den jaecob came runing ovr an he wus a werwolf. he was harry, like a wolf. i tld hem to go away cuz i dun liek him hes annoying. then edward began to tlk abot why he cant be in the sun all the tiem an he riped off his shirt and began to sparkle liek a star. this is the skin of a kller he sad to me! an i totaly strtd crin becas i new other wise! no i yelled bck at hi m! you ar liek sooooo kawaii kawaii! an i just loooove you! pleasse don say tat abot you self!

he lookd into me eye san tolde me tat he looooved me to an i laghd relly cute. =) it mad eedward smile. i bet hi other gilfrien NEVR made him smile liek that!

and then, he kisse me!!! i wus soturnd on. i wus alredy dripin wet. an edward coul totaly smel me an he gav me thi wicked smile and he startd toching me down ther! i monaed and sqirmed becase this isn wat good girls do!But it flt soooo good an you now when it fels sooo good that it feels liek youre gunna exlode?? we; they feel lik seals. wet slipey an com with a goo trick.

he smild agin at me and liked my malodorous juces. an i fel his big thin aginst me thing an new tat we HAD to do it! i had to thi wit my love so we coud hav babes an get marrie an be hapy togethr fo evar!!!

he then pulld ou hi sprkly loins and i joggled them to ge hi hardr. he wus so betiful! i wntd him so bad! so i lyed dwn an spred my legs wid so the loin could put his bi gthing dep insid me!!

edward thrist an bangd my pikachu hrd! it hut but i new thi wus so we could hav a baby!! an get married! he strd at me whle i moned an crid an he smld an it was like he wus outsid me indo agin watchin me and staring. an final my tight wet thing gav edward a seal to!! hi malodorous juces insid me!! soooon we wll hav a kawaii baby togethr an a hapy famly!

he bit my smoth ple nck an drank my blood. i wus goin to be a vampire too!! i alwys wantd to be a vampir even when i was a litte grl!

and ten edward tol me tht i wus his numbr 1 grl!

* * *

Wsnt thats teh best evar!?!?!?!?!?!? It god k?? Review plse


End file.
